


Gay Boys Being Gay

by Yumeinati



Series: Ship Collections [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Just a bunch of homos being homo. That's it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Ship Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gay Boys Being Gay

Surprisingly, the four of them were all out of bed by nine. With Rantaro's promise of pancakes, (Blueberry for Kaito, chocolate chip for Kokichi, banana for Shuichi, and apple for himself) there was no way they wouldn't get out of bed. So that's how Kaito and Shuichi found themselves sitting in the dining room at the table, talking to Rantaro as he made breakfast. Kokichi had gone to put on a pair of socks, after complaining that the floor was too cold for his feet. The detective sleepily sipped from his coffee and every once in a while would say something as Rantaro and Kaito discussed whether cereal was a soup. Pretty much, life was normal in the apartment. 

It didn't take long for Kokichi to come out of the bedroom wearing bright rainbow-striped socks that went up to his knees. He went and sat on the kitchen counter next to the sink. The green-haired man stopped his conversation with Kaito, just to give Kokichi a kiss, before returning to the discussion. He turned his focus onto his third partner, who was still quietly sitting. A thought crossed his mind and the small boy grinned and opened his mouth. "Hey Shumai. Spell me."

The tired boy blinked his eyes a few times before speaking. "M. E." A snicker came from the other, which drew the attention of their two remaining boyfriends.

"You forgot the D." That confused Shuichi, who looked down. And then back up. Before looking to the side. Finally, he looked back at his boyfriend with a look of utter confusion.

"There's no D in me?" Rantaro seemed to understand what Kokichi was saying and started chuckling to himself quietly. He turned away to look at the pancakes, trying to hide his quiet laughter. Kokichi had jumped off the counter and made his way to Shuichi. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and cupped his face.

"Not yet~" It took Shuichi a moment to process what was just said to him. When he finally did, his face went red. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"K-Kichi!" The leader's signature laugh was heard along with Rantaro's, who was no longer aiming to conceal his. Kaito just sat and looked confused as hell about what just happened.

"Wait...I don't get it." That caused more laughter from the two. Eventually, though, they were all calm down enough, and Shuichi's face wasn't a bright red anymore.

"But, I'm only joking me beloved. After all, we all did have some fun just the other night. Remember Shu? You were screaming like-" Shuichi quieted him by giving him a kiss. The smaller melted in his arms.

"As sweet as you two are, I'm gonna need you to get in your own spots. Food is ready." It seemed like this morning was another great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series of these four being gay and in love.


End file.
